A Raven's Broken Wings
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Raven is upset over the fact that Terra has returned and taken her only chance with Beastboy. When she decides to run away, who will she run into, and what will he reveal? Read on to find out, R&R, Critiscism encouraged.


This is a Raven/BB Story. It's not exactly a oneshot... There's Rob/Star and Cy/Bee. There's little moments for them all, but mostly BB/Rae. So please! Rob/Star shippers, Cy/Bee shippers, and BB/Rae shippers alike... R&R! Simple as that! Tell me what you think and if you want to read more! Bumblebee lives with the Titans in this story.

-Carp

Disclaimer: Augh. I don't own Teen titans. There. Thanks a lot. BUT... In the future they will!! MWAHAHHAHAHHA!! looks at readers Oh, uh... hehe... cough, cough... runs and calls over shoulder Read the story! I was never here!

P.S. This story is written in Raven's Point of View.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the tower after getting sick of hearing all of the talk. Talk about Robin and Starfire were engaged, Cyborg and Bumblebee were dating, and how Beastboy and Terra were so close they could be a single person. Talk about love. I wished I could have what Terra has but I don't. He doesn't love me, he loves her, and I wish he didn't love her. Icy cold tears stung the back of my eyes, but I held them in- I can't cry. I couldn't. '_Even though he doesn't love me doesn't mean I will cry over him.' _A while ago when Beastboy was the Beast, I thought that we were becoming close like I had wanted.

But then Terra came back. A tear fell down my face and I viciously wiped it away. _'Why did she have to come back?!'_ More tears fell down my face as I thought this. I knew that now that Terra had returned, I would never get him back. I wanted to be with him in a relationship but I can't be, not when he's being mesmerized by… By her. I was sure that she could tell I felt for him, and that was one of the main reasons she would pull him away from me and with her; She was much prettier than me, with her long straight blonde hair, and her ocean blue eyes. She was more of a regular human than I was.

I wiped my tears off of my cold face as the wind blew around me like it was slightly telling me it was all right. I looked at the sunset, as the bright orange orb descended away to the other side of the Earth, to leave me in the dark. I narrowed my eyes and stood in determination as I reached a decision of what I was going to do; I was going to run away. I would run away to wherever I could go to get away from that blonde-haired girl who had stole the one I love from me.

I turned around to go to my room and leave a note taped on the front of my door to tell them I had left, when I suddenly saw him standing before the open door. I gazed into his emerald eyes as he looked into my violet ones. His green skin had a slight glow to it as the sunset's leftover light swooped about him like crane flying to find a place to sleep for the night, and his green hair rustled about in the wind. His eyes depicted worry, guilt, and confusion.

"Raven, I've been looking for you for the past hour. Are you okay?" I sniffed and turned away. "I'm fine Beastboy…" He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure? I hate to see you like this, I'm really worried about you." I glared at him and pulled my shoulder away. "Shouldn't you be worried about what Terra is doing without you?" My voice was cold and he was taken aback and then he looked down.

"A few days ago I would have been worried about that, but now I seriously don't care…" I was slightly shocked, but pleased at the same time. "Why?" I spoke in curiosity and satisfaction but he didn't notice the satisfaction part. "It turns out, that for the past week she has been using me to make Aqualad jealous and it worked… He asked her out yesterday and she told me today. I can't believe I didn't see how phony it all was; I mean, look at me. I'm a green weirdo; no sane girl would ever like me! Damn I am such an idiot…" He sat on the edge of the tower and I sat beside him. "Beastboy…" He turned to look at me, his green eyes filled with regret towards himself.

"I know that there is at least one girl out there who probably loves you." He smiled and shook his head. "Rae, You're a great friend and all and that's why you're saying that. I'm serious no girl would ever like me." I shook my head. "I'M serious too. There is one girl that would jump at the chance to be with you. Beastboy you're not a green weirdo, you're kind and you've matured a lot in the past few months although you still are annoying with the fights over waffles with Cyborg." He laughed as I reminded him of the fond memories and I smiled as he laughed.

"But you have so many qualities that I- the girl would die to have in a guy." He didn't notice me hastily change my words around and he just nodded and smiled at me. "Raven, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met, you know that?" I blushed and pulled up my hood to hide it. "Why do you say that?" He grinned. "Underneath all that sarcasm is a great girl who can always make me smile and laugh even when she doesn't try. Terra could never do that, and only you can. It's what makes you special." I smiled at the boy and he smiled back and he moved closer to me and I looked down. "Boys don't like me either. I'm always the goth girl that nobody likes…" "I like you."

Beastboy blurted out and I stared at him and he blushed. "I-I mean I like you because you're the best girl friend I've ever had." I smiled and blushed again and he blushed harder. "Oh! I mean uh- Girl friend, uh friend that's a girl I meant, I meant Best friend that's a girl that I've ever had!" I giggled and he sat there blushing. "Beastboy, you're the only one who could ever make me giggle." He smiled. "I've tried and it never worked so what happened now?" I smiled and whispered under my breath. "I started feeling for you." He only heard me say 'I' and 'you' and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" I asked him and he smiled. "I didn't hear you." I blushed. 'You weren't supposed to.' "I said uh… Uhm…" He smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I shook my head.

"I said I started feeling for you." I blurted it out and looked away and he stared at me, and to my surprise he smiled and moved closer. "Feeling how?" I blushed and looked at the happy smile on his face and smiled too. 'Maybe he feels the way I do.' "I've been liking you more… More than a friend." He smiled at me and his fang poked over his lips adorably. "Really?" I blushed and nodded and he grinned. "So are you the girl that would die for my 'qualities'?" I nodded and blushed harder and he laughed and I was shocked when he put his hand over mine and leaned his face in close to mine.

"Good," He touched my nose with his and my eyes widened but I stared into his green orbs, "because I was hoping you'd say that because I love you too." I smiled and he hung there, not being able to see the smile on my face and his eyes widened as I closed my own and tilted my head as I pressed my lips onto his. He put his arms around my waist carefully, in a position to not make me pull away from him. I put my arms around his neck and we just sat in our embrace until we heard a loud 'Ahem!' coming from the door. We pulled away and jumped and turned to see Robin and Starfire standing at the door. "After Beastboy left we've been wondering where you were because apparently Aqualad was cheating on Terra while they were dating since yesterday with some other girl and right now Terra is beating the crap out of him, and we wanted to find you so you could watch, but it looks like you two are already fairly entertained."

Starfire giggled as Beastboy and I blushed. He turned to me. "Wanna go?" I smiled at him and his eyes sparkled, as did mine. "Only with you." He took my hand and helped me up and we went into the tower, walking down the hall to the main room where the fight was happening. We walked through the doors and ducked as Aqualad was tossed above our heads and thrown into the hall and we heard Terra yell some indignant curse words at him and he scampered away. Terra saw Beastboy and ran up to him and hugged him, and I stood there waiting for her to let go. Beastboy lightly pried her off of him and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Beastboy, I wouldn't have used you if I didn't know that Aqualad was a two-timing asshole!" Beastboy glared at her. "You would have anyways. It's too late Terra."

Beastboy pulled me closer to him and he put his arm around my waist and Terra blinked a few times. "You like goth girl?!" I glared at her and my eyes glew red and energy flew from me as Terra backed up and laughed. "Good luck managing that! You know what? Even if I didn't know who Aqualad was, I wouldn't date you. You're taste obviously has something wrong with it if you like HER of all people." Beastboy growled and I let go of his hand as a tear fell down my face as Terra continued. "I mean, she has no feelings at all. How do you know she won't be hitting it off with some Goth guy at a club or some other place? Exactly! You don't! She could be a low-life, ugly, whining, complaining WITCH who doesn't care at all about you. That's how everyone SHOULD see her, though." Beastboy gritted his teeth.

"You know what Terra, YOU-" He turned to me as he stopped yelling and saw me crying. "…Rae?" I put my face in my hands and I ran out the door in tears. "Raven!" Beastboy called after me, Terra laughed and Beastboy froze in anger as she spoke. "Pathetic much?" Beastboy's eyes narrowed and filled with flame; he didn't care if he hurt Terra now, he didn't care if she got seriously pissed at him, he just had to do it. So he did. He swung the back of his hand around and hit her square on the cheek and she screamed as she fell to the floor. "Never… EVER… SPEAK ABOUT RAVEN LIKE THAT! Your tongue is a lying fool, and you are taken as a felon here. Leave my lady be and I will leave you."

He started to leave but stopped as she spoke. "Beastboy I will never forgive you if you go with her!!" He did not look back, but he replied; "Do not speak to me, I am done with thee." He left through the doors and Cyborg shook his head. "The boy's reading Romeo and Juliet." Robin nodded. "Yuuuup." Terra huffed and ran out the door and Star had no clue what was going on. "Robin, would you like to adverse to you're quarters?" Robin smiled. "To do what?" Starfire smiled and pulled him closer by the neck of his shirt. "Everything." He grinned as she dragged him to their room, and Cyborg cringed and Bumblebee laughed. "Come on Cy, you know they'd never go too far. Well… Not until they're married at least."

Cyborg nodded. "Hope so. I don't wanna be the one to have to wash THEIR sheets!" Bumblebee laughed and playfully hit him on the arm and he smiled and pretended to be hurt. She crawled into his lap and kissed his lips softly and Cyborg put his arms around her back softly. They stayed like that until they fell asleep later that night. I should know; I found them the next morning. Before then, I sat in my room in tears, in fear that Beastboy had listened to Terra's hurtful words. I sniffed and put my head in my knees and the door was knocked on and I meekly spoke. "Who is it…"

An Egyptian vase exploded in my room and I cringed. "Raven, it's me, Beastboy. Can I come in?" I sniffed again and opened the door with my powers. He came inside and shut the door, his eyes filled with worry. "Rae, are you alright?" I shook my head no and he came over and sat on the bed next to me. He put a hand on my arm and stroked it softly and I looked up at him, with hurt and dejection hidden in my eyes.

"Raven," His voice was soft and loving and I blushed as he spoke, "What Terra said is not true. You're beautiful, everything about you is, and I don't love you because of anything you do; I just do. And I always will." I had tears of happiness fall from my eyes and I hugged Beastboy. "Oh Beastboy… I love you too…" He stroked my back softly and I just sat there as he kissed the top of my head and I knew right then, that…

People you love, you've known forever, is love in person, and it leaves you never.

* * *

The End!

A/N: Awe! Cute fluffiness!

Carp

Hasta la bye-bye!

YES jerry, i will be saying that whenever i end a chapter! Hasta la bye-bye is my catchphrase XD

A/A/N: (Another Authors Note) About Raven being super- emotional... I know. I wanted to try her in a regular aura, less blowy-uppy. I know, i've seen the episodes, and Raven is one of my favorite characters so yes, i know about Raven. I also know that the paragraphs are crap; i just put this up for the BB/Rae shippers out there. I know there's mistakes; but i can fix them if it makes people THAT annoyed. Oh yes, i do enjoy critiscism... It's just i can't stand it when people point out every little detail that i did wrong, and ONLY what i did wrong. I'm not getting mad or anything it's just-- does anyone out there think this story is good?? If i get 3 more reviews/messages of complaints about Raven then i will take another 3 late nights to re-write the story and make it different. Only because i'm interested in pleasing the loyal readers who actually check and review my stories-- Thank you for you're reviews and message me if you want me to rewrite it.

-Carp


End file.
